


12 Days of Christmas

by jazwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, First Kiss, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazwriter/pseuds/jazwriter
Summary: Cat has been away for three months, and she misses Kara. She feels the loss keenly with Christmas nearly upon her. When she begins to receive extraordinary gifts, she knows they must be from Kara. She decides to dive--to admit her feelings for her guardian angel, her secret weapon, her mild-mannered superhero. Much fluff ensues.





	1. The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I needed a SuperCat Christmas story. I hope you did too.
> 
> A/N 2: Takes place a few months after Cat leaves, not necessarily true to Season 2 canon, but I do use some of it.
> 
> A/N 3: This is not betaed, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> A/N 4: I truly hope you enjoy the story. Feel free to serve me up some love in the form of comments.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, DC Comics, CBS or any of their affiliates. This is just a bit of fanfiction and fun. No copyright infringement is meant. I am not making any money from this story.

She missed her. She missed Miss Grant. Cat. She missed her pithy remarks and snarky tone of voice, her smirks and scowls and, when she was extremely lucky, a small grin or affectionate gaze. Kara remembered their last hug, how tightly Cat held her.

 _Where is she?_ Kara wanted to reach out to Cat. She wanted to connect with her somehow. Three months without a word. No calls. No texts. No emails. No communication. If Kara didn’t know that Cat and James spoke every week about CatCo business, she’d be worried.

It wasn’t just Kara who had noticed Cat’s absence. The press questioned her whereabouts too. No one had seen her, at least no one who was talking, and with Christmas nearly here, Kara needed to do something.

Each time she shopped for Christmas gifts, she saw something she knew Cat would love. Not that she had an endless supply of funds. It didn’t matter, though. If she couldn’t afford the item, she could probably make something like it. And weren’t homemade gifts more valuable?

Taking a deep breath, Kara refocused on writing the article she was supposed to be finishing. It was a puff piece about the Christmas tree lighting ceremony at CatCo Plaza. It was probably the first time Cat wouldn’t be in attendance. She had at least pried that information out of James. She was piecing together all the information on how the tradition began, where the tree originated, what types of decorations were placed on the tree, and the guest celebrities who would be in attendance. After she felt confident that the article was ready, Kara submitted it. She would write a follow up article after the ceremony. Another puff piece. She didn’t mind, though. It was a nice change up from writing about Cadmus and L-Corp.

By the time she got home, she was starving and grumpy. Alex had bailed on her again, preferring to spend time with her new girlfriend, Maggie. Kara was happy for her. She really was. But she was lonely, and their conversation had underlined it.

“Why don’t you come out with us? Bring James or Mon-El or even Winn,” Alex said.

“What? No! I’m not…things are better with James, but I don’t want to give him the wrong idea. And you know what happened with Mon-El.”

“Oh, yeah. Not bad, little sister. You know the only reason he denied remembering anything was because he’s afraid you don’t return his feelings.”

“And guess what? I don’t. Yes, he’s attractive, but he’s not my type. And Winn told me that on Thanksgiving Mon-El was asking whether I’d chosen a mate. Like, yuck!”

Alex’s chuckle echoed over the cell phone, warming Kara. “Okay, that may be a bit intense, but it’s also nice that he’s asking. It tells me he wants to do this the right way.”

“He can do it the right way with someone else.”

“Then just bring Winn. You don’t have to bring a love interest.”

“Come on, Alex. You’re going on a date. Tagging along with a friend who wanted to date me is the definition of awkward.” Kara sighed. “Go have fun with your hot girlfriend. I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?” Alex’s voice reflected her worry, making Kara feel guilty.

“I’m sure. Really. Have fun, and do everything I wouldn’t do so I can live vicariously.” Kara had soon signed off with a smile which faded once the conversation ended.

Now here she was alone, hungry, and missing Cat.

Although she promised herself not to do it again, Kara needed to know where Cat was, and she knew exactly how to find her. So, she gave in. She took some deep, steadying breaths and closed her eyes, searching for the unique sound of Cat’s heartbeat. To Kara, each heartbeat was different, like a person’s fingerprints. Once she filtered out all the extraneous noises, she could recognize the heartbeats of those she knew best. Alex, Eliza, James, Winn, Lucy, Cat, Carter, even J’onn and Mon-El.

Thump-thump-thump. Kara smiled softly. She could hear her. If she wanted, she could find her, regardless of where she was in the world. She wouldn’t, though. Not wanting to invade Cat’s privacy any further, Kara allowed other sounds to invade her consciousness after listening to another handful of heartbeats. She slouched on the couch, craving a stronger connection with Cat but afraid of being rebuffed if she reached out in a more traditional way. No, she would have to accept that Cat, for whatever reason, did not wish for any contact with her. She had to respect her wishes.

It was two weeks before Christmas—cloudy and cool outside. Not that California’s winter weather affected her. No, it was that the weakened sun’s rays and cloud cover did not nurture her. Nor did Cat’s absence.

Rising, Kara ordered some food before leaving her apartment to pick it up. She walked to the restaurant, not in any particular hurry. She lived on the edge of downtown, and she oftentimes loved to window shop while roaming the area. Close to the restaurant was a jewelry store, and Kara stopped to gaze at the display. She saw a breathtaking pendant of a small diamond surrounded by emeralds, a jewel-encrusted jewelry box, rings, necklaces, bracelets, and earrings. All beautiful and unique. With a sigh, Kara turned away. She could never buy any of those items.

Returning home with the food, Kara clicked through several channels before settling on an animal documentary. Earth’s animals fascinated Kara. With so many different species and variations, Kara had spent countless hours watching films about them. Alex liked to tease her, but she didn’t understand. Krypton had very little wildlife while Kara lived on the planet. At least on Earth, Kara could learn about where certain animals lived and check them out if she wished to find out more. She’d never forget the first time she raced a cheetah. Or the first time she flew next to an eagle. Or the first time she swam with dolphins.

Her attention returned to the commentary, and she listened to the details regarding a rare blue diamond found in a South African mine, near an animal reserve. The mine was impinging upon the animals’ nature habitats, but due to the amount of money the mine generated and the government lackeys who were paid to look the other way, it remained open. The documentary went on to discuss the other mines in the vicinity, including one where emeralds were found.

 _No one will care if I take a little bit from each mine, would they?_ She could go at night and use her superspeed to gather the diamonds and emeralds from areas not currently mined. She was sure she could find what she needed. In fact, she could visit a few different areas to gather several types of gems she could use to create suitable Christmas gifts. Christmas gifts she could leave for Cat. If she didn’t actually stick around to talk to Cat, it wasn’t really imposing her own desires, was it? No. This would just be a selfless way to give Cat some one-of-a-kind gifts to let her know she was special. And missed. Kara had heard about the twelve days of Christmas, and maybe if she were able to express her inability to get Cat out of her head in a perfectly acceptable way, the ache in her chest would lessen.

It was worth a try.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

 

Sipping from her wine glass, Cat gazed at the view from her hotel balcony. It was beautiful. She was in New Zealand for four more days before flying to Hawaii. Once back in the United States, she would spend a week in Maui before returning to California. She missed Carter, who was spending the holidays with his father, but this was the first time since taking her leave of absence that she was alone and on vacation.

Once she took the leave from CatCo, she spent her days puttering around her house, organizing, cleaning, writing, and reading. She had needed the time to sift through her thoughts, and part of that meant tidying up her home and her life. Carter was thrilled to have her pick him up from school each day, and they often went on little adventures each weekend. Yet, she realized that, although she was straightening up her life and keeping busy, she was not facing one of the main reasons why she had taken the leave of absence.

Kara Danvers was Supergirl, and Cat was in love with her. It was entirely unprofessional, unethical, and unwanted. She had used Kara to save the _Tribune_ , treated her horribly as her assistant, and allowed her personal feelings to get in the way far too many times. She had believed that if she cared for the woman, she needed to be as far away from her as possible. Kara was just finding her way in life. She didn’t need Cat to weigh her down. She was at the beginning of her career, both as a reporter and as a superhero. Becoming involved in a romantic relationship with a well-known businesswoman who was twice-divorced and a mother of two was preposterous. And unfair. That’s what she’d told herself for months, and each day she saw Kara at work, those perfectly rational reasons dropped away, to be painstakingly recollected and resurrected each night.

After Myriad, after Kara saved the entire world, Cat knew she had no chance in hell of overcoming those feelings if she continued to see the hero every day. So, she promoted Kara, as she well-deserved. Cat believed that would do the trick, but she was wrong. Instead, she went out of her way to see how Kara was doing, using excuses as if they were going out of style. Once she realized what was happening, she knew she needed to be farther away from her so that she would not give in to temptation and find ways to see Kara.

So, she decided to dive. Dive into the next adventure, the next best thing.

Telling Kara she was leaving was one of the hardest things she ever did. Kara’s response, her lost look and her shiny eyes, gutted Cat, made her own eyes fill with tears. And she did not do tears. She did not believe in crying in the workplace. But that day was an exception. Kara was an exception.

When Kara pulled her into a hug, Cat held tight, closing her eyes and breathing in Kara’s vanilla-scented shampoo and warmth. It was very different from the first time they shared a hug—Kara was in her superhero garb, and they were finding a way to prevent Maxwell Lord from blowing up National City to defeat Myriad. This hug was bittersweet, filled with unspoken words and unfulfilled needs.   

She looked down at her cell phone, tempted to contact Kara, just a short text wishing her a Merry Christmas. It was Christmas Eve, after all. Would it be so very odd for her to break the silence between them after three months? With a sigh, Cat knew it would be, particularly after ignoring her on Thanksgiving Day. Not that she was planning to remain silent. No, with the New Year, she was determined to reopen the communication lines with the woman who somehow had overcome her blocks and scaled her walls with ease. The time away from each other had forced Cat to come to terms with her feelings, and more importantly, to make a decision of what to do about them besides run away.

As probable as it was that she would crash and burn when she revealed her love for Kara, Cat decided she needed to tell her. Nor would she do it in a half-fast fashion. She was going to give it her all and hope it was enough for Kara to agree to give her a chance. She knew she was older, stubborn, opinionated, and downright bossy. But she had changed too—Kara had made her want to change. She had opened herself up to being more vulnerable, and she was a better person for knowing Kara as her employee and as her superhero.

She returned inside the suite and walked over to her dresser. On top were placed several small gifts she’d found during her travels. She picked up the ornately hand-carved, ebony barrette she purchased in Burkina Faso. It would hold back Kara’s golden mane perfectly. Placing that back on the dresser, she picked up the next item which she purchased in Capetown, a handmade turquoise-colored leather journal. The bright color reminded her of Kara’s quirky fashion sense. Turning to the final item she procured earlier today, Cat picked up the pewter trinket box in the shape of Kara’s family crest. Cat had done some research of local artists before traveling to Capetown so that she could order the piece to be created. She was very pleased with the finished piece, and she was planning to find the perfect ring to place inside it, a type of promise ring. She was thinking far, far ahead with this new-found hope she protected in her heart, a hope that blossomed under the light of Sunny Danvers’ guileless, pure spirit. This was all part of the All or Nothing Campaign to Win Kara’s Heart. She’d be damned if she wasn’t going to use all the tools she had to get the girl.

Her cell phone rang, and Cat smiled when she saw it was Carter.

“Hello, sweetie. All settled in?”

“Yes. Dad is taking me skating today at Rockerfeller Center and then we are going to see School of Rock. He said we can see the tree all lit up tonight too.”

“That sounds fun. What are you doing for Christmas tomorrow?”

“We’re going to Gram and Grandpa’s house.”

“Wonderful. I’m glad you’re having fun. Make sure you dress in layers today.”

“I will, Mom. I miss you. Where are you?”

“In Aukland, New Zealand. I’ll be here for four more days and then I’ll be flying to Hawaii.”

“And after Hawaii you come home and I come back, right?”

“Yes, sweetie. Then we’ll both be home.”

“Good.” He was quiet, and Cat waited patiently to see if he wanted to talk about anything else.

“Mom, have you talked to anyone lately?”

“Do you have someone in mind?”

“Well, I don’t mean talking about work with anyone. I mean, like, just to talk. A friend or something.”

“No. I wanted to take some time away from everyone so I could sort some things out. That’s what the leave of absence was for.”

“Did you? Sort things out?”

Humming, Cat said, “Yes, I did. I’m not ready to return to CatCo, but I have some ideas of what I want to do next.”

“And who you want in your life?”

Pausing as she thought about what her intuitive boy was asking, she felt her lips curl up. He was onto her, it seemed. “Is there something you want to ask, Carter? A particular person you are thinking about?”

“Well…it’s just that you’ve seemed sad since you promoted Kara, and whenever I talk to her, she seems sad too, especially since you left town.”

“When do you talk to her?”

“Um, don’t get mad, but we talk sometimes, like a couple of times a week. I ask her for help on some school stuff, and she asks for hints on Settlers of Catan. Things like that. Whenever your name comes up, she gets really quiet, but she asks about you all the time. Asks if you’re okay. Where you are. When you’re coming home. She misses you, and I think you miss her.”

“I don’t mind that you two talk. I trust her, and I trust you with her. And you’re right. I do miss her.” Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Cat admitted, “I do want her in my life, and once I get back, I’ll be sure to make it happen. I take it you’ll be okay with having Kara around more often?”

“Yeah! I think Kara’s great. She makes you happy, and I like spending time with her way more than Sandy. At least Kara really cares about what I’m saying, and she’s not faking it for you. Sandy is only nice because she thinks Dad will like her better.”

Cat smirked. “Give Sandy a chance. She hasn’t known you long, and even though she’s closer to your age than Jack’s, she isn’t familiar with the things you like, yet.”

“Kara’s around her age, and that isn’t a problem for her.”

“Thanks for that reminder, young man. Kara is much more mature, thanks to her life experiences. And why, exactly, are you comparing them?”

“Come on, Mom. You like Kara. You want to date her. And I’m pretty sure she feels the same way. But there’s no comparison.” After a pause, Carter whispered, “I mean, she’s a superhero, Mom. You need to let her know how you feel before it’s too late. Someone else will try to be with her, and no one is as good as you.”

Gasping at what she heard, Cat’s hand flew to her chest. “Carter,” she said with a low voice, “have you mentioned that to anyone else? Anyone?”

“No. Give me some credit, Mom,” Carter huffed, causing Cat to smile. “It’s a secret identity, which means it has to stay a secret. But I figured that if I knew, you must know too.”

“True. Just make sure not to tell anyone. Not your father, not your friends. No one. It would be dangerous for Kara and for us.”

“Why us?”

“We could become targets for people who want to control Supergirl. If they threatened us, don’t you think she would try to protect us, even if it meant she would get hurt?”

“Yeah. I get it. Don’t worry, Mom.” Carter’s voice became muffled for a moment before he said, “I’ve got to get ready. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Love you.”

“I love you too, Carter. Have fun.”

“I will. Bye.”

It was already evening on Christmas Eve, and Cat was tired. She would revisit whether to contact Kara after a good night’s sleep. For now, she was content to know that if her dreams came true and Kara returned her feelings, this would be the best Christmas ever.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC


	2. Spreading Christmas Cheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to everyone who celebrates. I won' lie and say mine were awesome, but my children are happy. Life goes on, and I find joy in writing.
> 
> This is unbetaed, so please drop me a line if you see any mistakes. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I believe this will run about four chapters.
> 
> ~Jazzy

Kara sat down on her couch and stared at the presents she accumulated over the last couple of weeks. She wondered what she should deliver first. Before she could deliver anything, she needed to figure out where Cat was. Closing her eyes and breathing in slowly, Kara exhaled through her mouth and continued the slow breathing until she felt her senses extending outward like an elastic band, stretching and searching for that familiar sound. After several more breaths, she was able to feel Cat’s heartbeat in her bones.

 _Thump-thump-thump._ It sounded slow, which indicated Cat was asleep. That confused Kara since it was already early afternoon on Christmas Eve.

 _Maybe she’s farther away than I thought._ Picking up her cell phone, Kara shot a message over to Carter.

_Hey! I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. You with your Dad?_

_Hi, Kara! Yes, I’m in Metropolis with Dad. I saw Superman!_

_Wow! That’s great. (: (: Where’s your Mom spending Christmas?_

_She’s in New Zealand.  It’s Christmas there already._

_Nice. Well, have a great Christmas, and I’ll talk to you soon._

_Merry Christmas._

Jumping up from the couch, Kara went to the breakfast bar and opened her laptop. After it booted up, she searched for the time difference between California and New Zealand. Thirteen hours. Her eyes widened. She needed to choose a gift and get flying! Although it wouldn’t take her long to zone in on Cat while listening to her heartbeat, she certainly didn’t want to get caught delivering the gift.

It was silly, really, but she wanted to deliver them in the spirit of Santa Claus. Not that she was Santa Claus. Or that Cat believed in Santa Claus. People on Earth only tended to believe in him while they were young. Kara didn’t really understand all the traditions, particularly since the alien who posed as Santa Claus hundreds of years ago died, according to the DEO. Still, his legacy lived on, and others had stepped up to carry on the tradition he began as a thank you to the planet’s inhabitants who had accepted him into their lives after he crash-landed on Earth when he was a young man of two hundred and twenty-two. His death was a natural, painless one, surrounded by his friends and family.

Kara grabbed some butcher paper and wrapped the canvas on which she had painted Cat and Carter. The painting captured a time when the two Grants gazed at each other, shining eyes and wide smiles, as Cat crouched in front of her son with her hands on Carter’s biceps. They were in the middle of a conversation, Carter excited and Cat responding. The affection between them was obvious. Kara hoped Cat would like it. She also decided to deliver the Christmas ornament she’d found at a department store. The round porcelain ball was a solid blue with the red and gold House of El crest painted on it. It was cheesy, but Kara decided that since Cat knew both her identities—even if they hadn’t had a formal conversation about it—she might as well tease her a bit about that knowledge. Kara knew that Cat’s suspicions were unequivocally confirmed while they worked together to defeat Myriad.

Not knowing whether Cat would have a balcony, Kara decided that she would bring a change of clothes in case she needed to leave the gifts at the front desk. A sudden thought hit her, and she sent a quick text to Carter.

_Sorry to bother you again, Carter, but I was wondering…_

_You’re not bothering me. What is it?_

_Do you and your mom celebrate Christmas or Hanukkah?_

_Oh, yeah. Mom’s parents are Jewish, but we only celebrate Christmas._

_Thanks, Carter._

Kara sat down and stared at her presents, assessing what she had. She was nervous, but her desire to make Cat feel special overruled her insecurities. Calling forth the courage she found when wearing her family crest, Kara nodded definitively and got up to change.

Sweeping up the two presents, Kara flew through the over-sized window into the sky. Once she was far enough away from the city, she sped up, hearing the sonic boom as she flew west over the ocean. She listened for Cat’s heartbeat, and once she pinpointed it, she flew toward it. It didn’t take long to arrive, and she was glad to note that Cat’s hotel room did have a balcony. She landed softly, using her x-ray vision to determine whether Cat was asleep.

“I am not a pervert. I just want to be sure this is her room,” she muttered softly. She chose to ignore how relieved she was that Cat was alone in her bed. A smile crept over her face, as she continued to listen to Cat’s heartbeat. Kara placed the wrapped painting flat on the outdoor table, along with the Christmas ornament. Hopefully, Cat wouldn’t think the gifts were too cheesy.

Basking in the knowledge that Cat was so close, Kara remained a few more moments before reluctantly lifting off into the clear sky. She’d have to check the weather in the future. Tonight she lucked out, but that luck might not hold out for the entire twelve days.

Once back in her apartment, Kara changed into sweatpants and a tee shirt. She puttered around the kitchen, pulling out a dozen eggs, a block of cheese, and a bunch of cherry tomatoes to make an omelet. Humming to herself a Kryptonian lullaby, Kara felt cheerful. The hole she felt in her heart gaped less, and she knew that was due to her decision to deliver gifts to Cat.

She wasn’t expecting any type of reaction. It was enough to let Cat know that she was missed and not forgotten. It must be hard for Cat to not be with Carter over the holidays, but Kara knew that Cat and her ex-husband alternated holidays. Still, no one should be alone on the holidays, and even if she couldn’t actually be with Cat, at least her presents would be.

After finishing her snack, Kara wondered what to do. It was Saturday, so she didn’t have to work. The DEO would contact if they needed Supergirl. Eliza wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow morning to spend the holiday in National City.

Her eyes landed on the gifts spread upon the living room table, and she grinned. _Perfect._

She lifted up the blue diamond she had mined last week. She had read some books on how to mold it into the shape and shine she desired. It looked breathtaking. The original stone was dull and rough, but thanks to YouTube and perseverance, the diamond was ready to be fashioned into a pendant. She spent countless hours deciding what setting to use. Her original thought was emeralds, but it struck her that only other diamonds would work. Not that she was great with colors or fashion. She knew Cat was, though, and she wanted the woman to relish wearing the pendant. So, white diamonds would surround it.

She had cut the blue diamond into several pieces, and the one she would use for the pendant was heart-shaped. It was about twelve karats, surrounded by one karat white diamonds. No matter which way the light hit it, the pendant sparkled with an inner brilliance. She planned to finish a small jewelry box to couch the pendant, but she needed to mine a few more gems. She already had emeralds, obsidian, turquoise, and topaz. She intended to gather some rubies, sapphires, amethyst, and lapis lazuli. She had already used her heat vision to create Cat’s initials. She just needed to add the gems inside each letter.

Mind made up, Kara plotted out her path and left her apartment to fly to various places around the world. First, though, she would visit the Fortress of Solitude. She knew she would be able find the gems she needed by using the advanced Kryptonian technology housed there.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

On Christmas morning Cat woke to susurrations of waves and cries of seagulls. Not so unusual since she often heard the same noises when awaking at her beach house. But she wasn’t at her beach house. Or California. Or even in the United States. She stretched her arms above her head, moving her body from side to side to stretch her torso, and sat up slowly. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked across the suite toward the balcony.

“Coffee first.” She got up from bed, pulling on her favorite silk, forest-green robe over her cream camisole and matching pants and made her way to the small kitchen. The coffee was already brewing, thanks to her foresight of setting the timer the night before, and she hummed as the aroma filled her nostrils. As soon as the small coffee pot was filled, Cat poured coffee into an oversized mug and added the appropriate amount of sugar and cream. With a smile she crossed to the balcony and opened the door.

Her hotel room looked out onto the ocean, and she was unsurprised to see people strolling across the sand, waves sometimes covering their feet as they enjoyed the morning. A little boy screamed excitedly as he raced away from the water, and Cat felt a pang of loneliness. She missed Carter. It didn’t matter that she would speak to him today. She missed hugging him each morning and listening to his voice.

She wanted to hug Kara too. Now that she’d admitted her feelings to herself, now that she’d made the decision to pursue Kara upon her return to National City, her heart wanted to start the journey immediately, walk the path, immerse herself in what she knew would be her greatest and most-rewarding adventure. After thinking about their interactions, Cat was sure her feelings were not one-sided.

 _Maybe I’ll send her a message today._ She just needed to decide what to say.

As the breeze ruffled her already tousled hair, movement off to her left captured her attention. On her table was a large, flat object wrapped in brown paper. Next to it was a Christmas ornament. She moved to the table and stared at the objects. Blinking a few times, Cat cocked her hip, placing one hand on it as she contemplated what this meant.

 _Kara_. Of course it must have been Kara who left these items on her balcony. She looked around, but she knew she would not find her superhero hovering nearby. After taking a large gulp of her coffee, she placed the mug on the table and picked up the ornament. A small chuckle escaped, as she stared at the well-known crest. She smirked, one finger running gently over the design. Placing it down, she turned her attention to the wrapped gift.

Turning it around to the seams of the wrapping, Cat took her time removing the paper, her excitement growing as she anticipated what it might be. Obviously a picture of some kind. After she removed the wrapping, Cat turned the canvas over and gasped.

It was breathtaking. Not only were their faces accurately painted, but also it reflected the adoration she held for Carter and the excitement he exuded when sharing something important with her. She loved it. Smiling brightly, Cat stared at the painting, taking in every color, every detail. On the bottom right were the initials KZED. She’d have to ask what ZE meant.

Cat toyed with the decision of whether to contact Kara. _If she wanted me to acknowledge the gifts, wouldn’t she have given them to me directly?_ Then again, maybe she was waiting for Cat to make the next move, allowing Cat to make the decision of what to do, if anything. It was still Christmas Eve in California. She had time to do something. Not enough time to ship any of the gifts she’d collected to Kara, but she could certainly order something to be delivered.

 _Food. Kara loves food_. In fact, Cat envied Kara’s ability to eat whatever she wanted and not have to deal with weight problems. Tapping her lower lip with a finger, Cat thought of the foods she’d seen Kara inhale over the years. Smirking, Cat returned to the room to write a list. The least she could do was signify to Kara in some way that she was grateful for the gifts and that she missed her too.

On the morning Cat was flying to Hawaii, she stood in front of her bed where her open luggage sat as well as the presents she’d received over the last four days. On the second day she received a handmade Italian leather journal with a round Venetian glass medallion on the front of it and handmade cotton paper inside. Yesterday she received a now-empty thermos, which came with the tastiest coffee she’d ever drunk and a small paper bag filled with ground beans—the last of which she made this morning. She also received a bag of M&Ms, now half-eaten. This morning she found a pair of ironwood chopsticks with a beautiful engraving on them of hummingbirds feeding. The wood smelled as if it was just engraved, and Cat wondered whether Kara used her eyes to create the design. All could be packed except the painting she received on Christmas. She would carry that on the plane.

The amount of thought and effort Kara placed in each gift only emphasized that Cat’s feelings were returned. She was sorely tempted to skip Hawaii and travel directly back home. She had gathered, however, that Kara was leaving gifts for the twelve days of Christmas, and since Cat had no intention of blocking Kara’s decision, it mattered little where she was. Once the twelfth day arrived, all bets were off. Cat had every intention of rewarding Kara’s thoughtful efforts tenfold.

For now, though, she needed to get going. Finishing her packing, she called reception to confirm her transportation to the airport had arrived and to have someone come up to retrieve her luggage. While she waited, Cat stepped over to the balcony door to look through it. Rain made it hard to see the water, but she could hear the waves thunder against the sand, foam sweeping back and forth. Once she heard someone knock on her door, she allowed the person in and adjusted the strap of her leather attaché briefcase on her shoulder while she waited for her bags to be loaded on the luggage cart. With one last look around the suite, Cat followed the hotel employee to the waiting transport.

 _On to the next adventure._ This was her last stop where she’d mix business and pleasure. These trips around the world had served not only as a way for her to decompress and take a good look at what she wanted, but they had also provided her with the ability to meet with several think tanks to work on a foundation close to Cat’s heart: helping young women enter male-dominated careers. She knew firsthand how hard it could be for a female to excel in the workplace, so she was determined to develop programs that would provide the money, training, and support females needed to succeed.

She would start out in key cities across the United States before broadening her reach around the globe. Meeting with leaders the last few months had provided her with insight regarding how other parts of the world dealt with or ignored the inequity of the sexes. She was excited for the trip to Hawaii, since while there she would meet with Oprah one day and the Obamas on another day. With their and so many other high-profile leaders pledging their support, Cat knew her vision and efforts would prove fruitful.

Once she was home, she intended to ask Lena Luthor and Supergirl to be part of her foundation’s efforts. She was confident both would agree, and Cat looked forward to working with Kara again, this time on more equal footing.

It didn’t take long for Cat to get settled on the plane. She pulled out the paperwork she wanted to review during the flight, and went to shut off her cell phone when she saw a text was waiting for her. From Kara.

_Have a safe flight._

Smirking, Cat typed a response.

_I suppose I could say the same, although from what I can tell, things have seemed quiet in National City lately._

_You’re right that the media believes it to be quiet. Maybe the holidays have infused everyone with good cheer._

Kara’s message made Cat wonder what she meant. Her instincts tingled, and it took all her restraint not to jump on the clues Kara’s words provided. Instead, she texted, _One can hope. I can think of at least one person who is in good cheer thanks to some beautiful presents she has received._

Cat watched the screen as Kara wrote her next message, head tilted and breath held.

_And I can think of a person who loves spreading cheer, particularly with a full belly. (:_

Smiling at Kara’s inference to the bevy of food Cat arranged for her to receive on Christmas, Cat began to text another message when the flight attendant said, “I’m sorry, Ms. Grant, but we are about to take off. Please turn off your electronics.”

With a sharp nod, Cat texted, _We’re about to take off. Keep safe_ , and turned off the phone before she revealed too much. It was for the best. Although she wanted to tell Kara how much she missed her, how much she enjoyed the gifts, how much she wanted Kara to deliver them to her in person so she could fall into those bright blue eyes and pull her into a tight embrace, it wasn’t the time. Not yet.

But it would be soon.


	3. Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a wonderful New Year. I have high hopes for 2017.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, and let me know what you think.
> 
> ~Jazzy

It was New Year’s Eve, and Kara was itching to deliver Cat’s present. Since Cat arrived in Maui, they had traded text messages daily. Although Cat didn’t come right out and thank Kara for the gifts left for her each morning, she always found ways to mention them in passing. Just this morning Kara received a text where Cat bitched about how cold and rainy it was.

_You’d never know I was staying on a tropical island with how frigid the temperature is. I’m grateful to have this green Merino cashmere sweater to keep me warm._

Kara appreciated the gesture, and warmth filled her each time she reread the texts.

Winn yelled out as he increased the volume of the television, “The ball’s dropping. The ball’s dropping.” Kara swung her eyes toward the screen, watching the ball in Times Square. So many people filled the area, wearing festive, warm clothing and making noise. They’d lucked out. It was a balmy forty-five degrees outside.

“Ten!” Winn said loudly.

Kara felt a hat placed on her head, and she beamed a smile of thanks toward Alex, who slipped back into the circle of Maggie’s arms.

“Nine!”

Looking around her apartment, Kara saw all the people she cared about most smiling and counting down with the television. _Most of the people she cared about._ She missed Cat so much.

“Eight!”

A champagne flute was shoved into Kara’s hand by J’onn, and Kara nodded her head in thanks.

“Six!”

The television panned to the people in New York City, many already sharing kisses. Kara fought the empty feeling in her bones, tried to be happy while being surrounded by so many good friends and family members.

“Four!”

She couldn’t help it. She had to hear Cat’s heartbeat. She easily found it, and taking a deep breath, Kara felt the stress melt out of her.

“Two!”

“Oneeeee! Happy New Year!” People were clapping and hugging and kissing all around Kara. Hands grabbed at her, and she received several hugs, passed around from loved one to loved one like the Wonder Ball. She dodged Mon-El’s awkward attempt to kiss her, pulling him in for a back-slapping hug before sliding to the side, where Eliza stood in J’onn’s loose embrace.

“Happy New Year, Kara,” Eliza said softly, hugging her for several seconds.

“You too.”

“Okay, okay, let’s hear the New Year’s resolutions,” James said. “I’ll start.” He delivered a soft kiss to Lucy and raised his glass up high. “I resolve to work on my relationships, because it all comes back to love and family. Everyone here is my family, as far as I’m concerned, and in my arms is my love.”

Winn coughed loudly, practically gagging, and Kara tilted her head. It had sounded like he’s choked out the word, loser, but that couldn’t be right.

“I resolve not to allow fear to hold me back from what I want to do,” Alex said with a wide smile directed toward Maggie.

Again Winn coughed and gagged, this time receiving the stink-eye from Maggie. Kara wondered if her hearing was going haywire since she thought she’d heard Winn choke out, “you mean who.”

“At least I have a who,” Alex muttered from beside Winn, and Kara’s eyes widened. Looking around, she could tell no one else beside Winn had heard the soft words.

Everyone verbalized their resolutions until only Kara was left. “Well, um, this past year has been pretty different from past years.”

Everyone chuckled, understanding she was referring to dealing with a pretty steep learning curve after becoming the protector of National City and then the world. “Through all the changes, and you all know how much I like changes,” Kara said, smiling at another round of chuckles, “I was able to turn to all of you at some point or another, and it made me realize how important relationships are. So, my New Year resolution is to not be afraid of change as much. I have the best support system ever, and even if things don’t always end up the way I want or expect, I’ll still have you. So, yeah. I’m so glad you’re all here.”

“Hear, hear!” Winn said, raising his glass. Everyone parroted him, and they drank to the New Year, to loved ones, to not giving in to fear.

People began to filter out after they finished their drinks. Kara knew it was so they could ring in the New Year more privately, or in Winn and Mon-El’s case, in a bar. By eleven that night, Kara was alone in her, mostly clean apartment.

Trying to keep herself busy, Kara used her superspeed to clean up the food, drink, and other evidence that she’d company. Nibbling on some leftover pastries, Kara looked around to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. Nope.

She still had several hours before she would dare drop off Cat’s next gift. It was a special one, and she was excited to deliver it. She had hidden the remaining gifts underneath her bed, not wanting to answer any questions about them.  It was bad enough that Alex had dropped by unannounced, and Kara, too absorbed in setting gems in the cover of the jewelry box she was finishing, hadn’t heard her enter. Not only were semiprecious gems scattered across the coffee table as she used her eyes to melt some into the top of the jewelry box she’d created, but the diamond pendant sat on a deep blue pillow next to it. Alex had gotten close enough to see the items, and the shock on her face was enough to make Kara wish she’d been more careful.

“Who are those for? And don’t you dare lie.”  Alex leaned over the table, inspecting Kara’s work, before gently lifting the pendant. “Is this a blue diamond? Holy fuck!”

“It’s a Christmas gift. Before you ask, I made it myself.” She twisted her fingers together nervously. “I mined all the diamonds and gems from around the world.”

“Aww, Kara, you didn’t have to make this for me! Wherever will I wear it?” Alex teased, holding the diamonds up to her neck. “No necklace?”

“I’m sure she has plenty to choose from, and I’m not skilled enough to be able to make a chain by myself.”

“Hm. This is a really big blue diamond. It’s probably worth millions. And all of these diamonds surrounding it, what fifteen of them?—at least one karat each. This will need to be insured. So, back to my question. Who. Is. This. For?”  

The look in her sister’s eyes let Kara know she wouldn’t be able to dodge the question. “I, Alex, please. You won’t approve, and I get that you only want to protect me, but I want to give this to her.”

“It’s past Christmas, Kara. Why now?”

“It’s taken time to finish it.” Kara looked away, knowing Alex could read her like a book. She wasn’t lying, but Alex would know she was omitting quite a bit, and she didn’t want to reveal just how many gifts she’d fashioned for Cat.

“Kara…” With a sigh, Alex sat down on the couch. “Am I that hard to talk to?”

Hearing how defeated Alex sounded, Kara was quick to sit next to her sister and pull her in for a tight hug. “No, of course not. You know I tell you everything…”

“Yeah, except who has captured your heart. I’m sorry I’ve given you such a hard time in the past about your love life, but I truly just want you to be happy.”

“I know.” Kara wasn’t sure what to do. She hated keeping anything from Alex, but she was afraid that her sister would be opposed to Kara’s feelings for Cat. She didn’t want to have to defend her choice.

“You need to fill in that spot there,” Alex said softly, pointing to the bottom of the G. “Then it will be done.”

Cocking her head to study Alex, Kara tried to figure out what was going on. _Why is she so calm?_ Picking up a ruby, she placed it on the blank area and melted it. Reviewing her work, Kara saw that the initials looked complete with melted rubies, emeralds, and sapphires filling in the initials. She had also engraved the sides with small designs. It was ready.

“I can see why you love her,” Alex said in a soft voice.

Kara looked up, fear shooting through her. “You can?”

“Sure,” Alex said with a shrug. “She’s brilliant, fearless, pretty if you like that type.” Kara chuckled. “Most importantly, she helped you when you needed her, and not just with your career. Have you, have you talked to her lately? I thought she took a leave of absence?”

“How…how did you know who it is?” Kara asked, watching Alex’s eyes lower toward the coffee table and back, her eyebrows rising. It took a second, but then it clicked. The initials she engraved on the jewelry box. “Oh.” She could feel her face flaming. “Yes. Well, we’ve been texting a bit.”

“Kara, this gift is not something you give to a friend, or a mentor, or even to the best sister in the world, unfortunately.” Kara chuckled. “Does she return your feelings?”

“I…I think so. I mean, if she didn’t, she would have made it clear by now.”

“Are you sure? She seems to have a soft spot for you. Maybe she doesn’t want to hurt your feelings. You tend to mope around like a kicked puppy when someone does that.”

Kara pushed at Alex’s shoulder, making sure not to use too much strength. “No, I don’t!” Seeing Alex’s raised eyebrow, Kara amended, “Well, okay, maybe I do. But she wouldn’t see that since she’s not in National City. Anyway, I want her to have this, even if she doesn’t return my feelings.”

“Okay, Kara,” Alex said gently. “Just know that you can talk to me about this. I want you to be happy.”

“Thanks.”

That was last week. Pulling out the remaining gifts, Kara brought them back to the coffee table. The pendant and jewelry box were ready. She took out some bubble wrap and enveloped the jewelry box with it several times before sliding the present into a plastic bag and cinching it closed. It was raining in Hawaii, and she didn’t want all her hard work damaged by the weather.

She stored the loose gems and diamonds in a crystal glass and placed it on her dresser. She had decided not to make anything else with them since she didn’t want to take away from the pendant and jewelry box. She could use the extra gems and diamonds for future gifts, including a much smaller pendant or earrings for Alex. Kara didn’t know why she’d never thought to do this before. _I must not have had the incentive_ , she mused.

Her cell phone pinged with a message, and Kara’s heartbeats quickened. Grabbing the phone, she saw it was a text from Cat.

_Happy New Year, Kara._

Fireworks sounded outside Kara’s window, and she noticed it was midnight. She stood next to the window to watch the celebratory fireworks, saddened that she couldn’t share this with Cat.

_Happy New Year, Cat._

She could see Cat writing a new message, and Kara held her breath.

_Celebrating with your friends?_

_No. They left after the ball in Times Square dropped. I’m just watching the NC fireworks. You?_

Not seeing another text, Kara sighed. She refocused on the fireworks, as fascinated with them as she was the first time she saw them. At first she’d become afraid of the loud sounds, the cracks and hisses and snaps and booms, but Alex had explained to her how they were made and why they were used, Jeremiah and Eliza contributing to the narrative. After that, Kara loved them. They signified to her celebration and new beginnings. After the fireworks ended, Kara wondered what to do. Her eyes flittered to the coffee table and the gifts on it. They were ready for delivery—all she needed to do was wait for the proper time.

For the Twelve Days of Christmas, Kara had alternated gifts between small ones, like a bag of M&Ms or her favorite bottle of wine, with more meaningful ones, like the chopsticks and the CDs consisting of interviews Cat did when she had her television show. Kara had converted all of them from archived tapes. She was planning to deliver those once Cat was back in National City, along with a couple of other gifts to round out the twelve days of Christmas. Carter had texted her this morning that Cat would be returning in just a few days. She heard another text come through.

_Come celebrate with me._

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise. It was just before one, which meant it was nearly eleven in Maui. Without pausing to allow insecurities to set in, Kara donned her suit, grabbed a change of clothes and the present, and swooped out the window. She landed a few minutes later on the hotel balcony and placed the gift on the table. The rain had let up, but she could smell the moisture and ocean brine in the air.

“Supergirl,” Cat drawled, and Kara turned to face her.

Kara’s breath stuttered in her chest at the sight presented to her. Cat wore a deep red silk sheath that left nothing to the imagination. It stopped well above her knee, and the v-neck swooped between her breasts enticingly.  High heels added a few inches to Cat’s height so that they were nearly eye to eye once Cat sauntered over. She held a bottle of champagne in one hand and two crystal flutes in the other.

“Cat,” Kara breathed as she straightened up, one hand resting on the present. “You look amazing.” Trying to regain her equilibrium, Kara looked toward the ocean. She could hear celebrants in the hotel, attending a gathering in the large ballroom, as well as people on the beach. She didn’t know what to do first. She wanted to hug her. It had been over three interminable months since she’d last seen the woman. Looking in her eyes, she could see the swirling emotions peeking through green and gold and brown hues.

Without breaking their gaze, Cat placed the bottle and glasses on the table and stepped into Kara’s waiting arms. Kara breathed in deeply, Cat’s familiar scent calming her. She held Cat in a tight embrace, basking in the arms holding her. Their bodies touched intimately, and Kara felt the shiver that ran through Cat. She could feel how Cat tucked her head into the crook of her neck, how her fingers pressed into her shoulder blades, how her body molded itself to Kara’s body so deliciously. She didn’t want to let go. Thankfully, it seemed Cat was of the same mind.

Some fireworks on the beach were lit, their whistles and bright flashes infiltrating Kara’s senses. She felt Cat stir, and Kara eased back to look into shining eyes. “Cat,” Kara said, a smile crawling across her face as she took the woman in. Cat’s answering smile nearly blinded her. She could count on her fingers the number of times she’d had that smiled directed at her.

“Kara.” Cat’s soft voice and gentle eyes caressed Kara in a way that made her insides warm and tingle. Kara nodded slightly, acknowledging that they would no longer pretend Cat was ignorant of her superhero identity. “Another gift?” Cat asked teasingly. “You’re spoiling me.”

“I’ve missed you,” Kara said, allowing Cat to turn toward the table within the circle of her arms. Not knowing whether it was appropriate, Kara began to drop her arms when hands caught them, interlacing the fingers together before resting them around Cat’s waist and leaning into Kara’s frame.

Kara could feel Cat’s abdominal muscles clenching lightly, and it took all her concentration to not unclasp her hands and allow her fingers to wander. She hooked her chin over Cat’s shoulder and watched as she removed the gift from the plastic covering and bubble wrap. Once the wrapping was removed, Cat studied the jewelry box, running her fingers lightly over her initials.

“Did you make this, Kara?” she asked, her voice filled with surprise and wonder.

“Yes.” She bit her tongue to keep from apologizing at how juvenile her attempt was, what a hack job she’d made of it. She watched Cat study the woodwork detail Kara had created on the sides of the box.

“It’s astonishing. You’re astonishing.” Her fingers played with the clasp before she opened the jewelry box, and her gasp made Kara smile. “Oh, my God!”

Kara watched as Cat removed the pendant from the small pillow with shaking hands. Cat’s body began to tremble, and Kara held her, waiting with bated breath.

“Oh, Kara!” Cat cried out, twirling in Kara’s arms and hugging her fiercely.  

Closing her eyes at the pure relief she felt, Kara held on just as tightly. It was silly, really, fearing that Cat wouldn’t like the gifts. These gifts in particular. Cat understood the work that went into them. She appreciated Kara’s efforts. She appreciated her.

When Cat pulled away, Kara was concerned to see tears in her eyes. Before she could question it, Cat raised her hand to cup Kara’s cheek and said, “I don’t deserve you. You are too good for this world, Kara. Certainly too good for me.”

That was the opposite of what Kara wanted to hear. She opened her mouth, but cool fingers moved to rest against her lips, stopping her response. Well-known green eyes stared into hers, and Kara felt her eyes burn in response, emotions bubbling up.

“Shh. I have no intention of rejecting you or your gifts. All I can do is try to show you how much I care. Will you allow me to do that?” Kara nodded mutely. “Good. That’s good. Will you open the champagne? It’s getting close to midnight.” When Kara nodded again, Cat smirked. “You can talk now.”

Although Kara didn’t want to let go of Cat, she understood now that she’d have more opportunities to hold the woman. With a broad smile, Kara moved to grab the bottle of champagne and squeezed the bottle carefully with one hand. A few seconds later, the cork popped out and some of the foam dripped over the top.

“That’s a handy trick.”

“Oh, well, the science behind it is actually quite interesting. You just have to apply pressure at an increasing rate—” Cat’s tinkling laughter stopped Kara’s explanation. “Cat?”

“You and Carter really do have a lot in common. Whenever he gets excited about something, his mouth runs at a million miles a minute while trying to tell me everything about it. And so, it seems, does yours.”

Cocking her head, Kara squeezed her eyebrows together while she tried to understand. “A million miles…”

“It’s just a saying. Here.” Cat passed a flute filled with champagne to her and clinked her glass. “To diving.”

“To diving,” Kara echoed with a smile.

“Kara, have you heard about the tradition of kissing someone once the clock strikes twelve on New Year’s?”

A wave of heat rushed through Kara. Talking about kissing with Cat immediately made Kara’s eyes zoom in on Cat’s luscious, wet lips, colored in the same red as her dress. “Um, I know people kiss when the New Year arrives as some type of tradition. With loved ones or significant others, although I’ve seen people who’d never met before do it too.” She wrinkled her nose at the thought. She felt that kisses were special. Sure, she’d experimented in college, and she’d dated over the years, but for something as significant as a holiday, she’d never kiss someone she didn’t care about.

Cat hummed and crossed her arms, sipping more champagne before resting the glass against the inside of her elbow. “Well, the actual tradition stems back thousands of years ago, although like most traditions, it has morphed over time. It sets the tone for the upcoming year and acts as a way to strengthen ties with someone. I believe that whomever you kiss at midnight should be who you wish to spend time with in the future.”

Taking a gulp of the champagne, Kara placed the fluted glass carefully on the table. She trained her eyes on Cat, thinking about her words. She’d traded kisses earlier with her friends and family, but not on the lips. She looked again at Cat’s mouth and heard the woman’s heartbeat speed up. Fireworks were streaming over the ocean, and she could hear the countdown.

“Ten!”

Cat placed her glass down and stepped toward Kara, her fingers skimming the edge of the table.

“Nine!”

Kara’s heartbeat quickened, like an echo of Cat’s heart before they synced up. She could hardly hear the countdown, and as Cat moved directly in front of her, Kara found it hard to breath.

“Seven!”

“Kara, you’ve made me feel so special,” Cat said, running her hands up the sides of Kara’s arms to rest on her shoulders. "I’ve made my New Year’s resolution.” She leaned in, her breath fanning over Kara’s lips.

Kara swallowed with difficulty, her hands landing on Cat’s hips to pull her closer. “Yes?” Kara whispered.

“Five!”

“I’ve made a promise to myself.”

Cat looked so vulnerable in that moment, and Kara ached. She rubbed her thumbs against the indentations of Cat’s hips, wanting to soothe away any of the insecurities she harbored. “What promise?” Kara whispered.

“Three!”

“To let you in, even if that means you'll end up breaking my heart into pieces. You’re worth the risk, Kara.”

“Two!”

Kara stared into those eyes she loved so much. This woman had changed her life, helped her to become someone who could help others, convinced her that she didn’t need to be normal or hide who she was or be ordinary.

“I won’t break it,” Kara promised.

“One!”

A warm smile lit up Cat’s face, and she whispered, “Happy New Year,” before leaning forward.

Their lips melded together, and the world faded away. All Kara could concentrate on was how soft and sweet and supple and addictive Cat’s lips were. Rao, all she wanted to do was kiss this woman for the rest of her life. Hands gripped her biceps, and Kara gasped at the bolt of desire that tore through her. Cat’s hot, hot tongue swept inside her mouth, branding every inch of her mouth, claiming her, and Rao, did Kara want her to. She mewled, trembling and holding on as tightly as she could without hurting Cat.

Cat shuffled even closer, one hand sliding into Kara’s mane of hair to hold her in place as her other hand splayed over her cheek, and it was overwhelming in the best possible way as Cat destroyed her into a shivering mass of want and need.

When Cat pulled away, her chest heaving, Kara could do nothing but stare at Cat’s half-lidded eyes and swollen lips and flushed cheeks and straining nipples. She wanted to remove the flimsy dress material and explore Cat’s body. Kara whimpered when she felt lips resting on her neck, teeth nibbling and tongue licking and lips sucking their way up to behind Kara’s ear. When Cat’s hands slid down her chest, thumbs teasing erect, sensitive nubs through her suit, Kara emitted a low, ragged moan.

Kara’s hands moved to squeeze Cat’s ass, and— _Sweet, Rao!_ —it was clear that Cat wasn’t wearing any panties. They both moaned, and Kara nearly passed out when Cat took her earlobe in her mouth and sucked on it before nibbling. Her tongue delved into her ear channel, and Kara was sure she was going to climax. “Cat, oh, Cat!” she uttered, her voice breaking.

“Make love to me, Kara,” Cat said softly, her lips caressing Kara’s ear.

Lifting Cat into her arms, Kara grinned and carried her into the bedroom suite as Cat laughed in delight.


	4. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Feel free to let me know. Comments feed me.
> 
> ~Jazzy

Cat felt like she was in a dream, a dream from which she never wished to awaken. Kara stopped just inside the bedroom suite, allowing Cat to slide down her muscular body slowly until she stood shakily on her feet. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her steady, and sinfully sweet lips skimmed over her collarbones. 

Behind them was a floor-to-ceiling window, through which Cat could see a beautiful fireworks display, but it dulled in comparison to the fire burning bright in Kara’s eyes. Cat lifted Kara’s face up, needing to feel those lips on hers again. Groaning when their tongues touched, Cat sifted through Kara’s mane of blonde hair with her fingers while their bodies shifted closer, and she got lost in the sensations. 

This was new for her. Cat was not one to allow herself to be vulnerable. She was used to controlling the tempo of lovemaking, as she controlled every aspect of her life whenever possible. Kara never played by her rules, though. So many times Kara surprised her since the day they met. Why would it be any different now? 

“May I?” Kara asked softly once their lips separated, her hands resting on Cat’s upper back.

Cat tried to catch her breath in vain, lungs straining as she felt Kara’s hand on the dress’ zipper tab. Nodding her permission, Cat’s heart raced, the night air caressing her slowly revealed back but not cooling her down in the least. She heard the teeth of the zipper—one by one—as they disengaged, and felt Kara’s fingers skimming down Cat’s spine. Once her dress was opened, Kara leaned in, delivering kisses to Cat’s face before tucking her head in the crook of Cat’s neck. Cat buried her fingers in Kara’s hair, her eyes closing. They stood that way—embracing, with Kara’s hands at the small of Cat’s back, holding on to the silk of Cat’s undone dress, and Cat holding Kara’s face against her neck—while the world celebrated a new year, another chance to turn over a new leaf, do something new, take a chance. 

Cat recognized how significant this moment was. She knew she would never forget. It symbolized so much—the love and need they felt, the precipice they stood on to the next part of their lives, shared together, the moments before they shed their clothes, their armor, their walls, their identities and made a new reality, one where they no longer had to hide from each other. She searched for the hidden clasp to Kara’s suit, smiling when fingers wrapped around hers and guided her. She felt Kara breathe in deeply once the suit loosened, and Cat stepped back, allowing her dress to pool around her feet.

She watched Kara’s reaction, gratified to see the desire shining brightly in those mesmerizing, cobalt eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Cat allowed her gaze to move from Kara’s bright red boots to her reddening cheeks. “Your turn, Supergirl,” she murmured. A moment later, Cat forgot all about acting cool and sophisticated, her mouth dropping open and eyes widening at the natural beauty displayed before her.

Cat reached out, hands trembling. “Jesus, Kara. You are…” Cat’s mind blanked, and she shook her head in wonder. She said that first word that came to her. “Gorgeous.” She could see Kara was embarrassed, and that was the last thing she wanted. She allowed her hands to run up Kara’s arms, over well-defined biceps to broad shoulders. “Kara,” Cat whispered, stepping forward once more so that their bodies touched. She could feel Kara’s body trembling, and Cat’s body responded in kind. “Please.”

“Are you sure, Cat?” Kara asked, her arms encircling Cat’s waist.

“Yes,” Cat said firmly, not wanting Kara to feel any hesitation. God, she’d waited for this moment for so long, fantasized about it, resisted it, despaired at the belief that it would never happen. But it was, and Cat refused to wait any longer.

They kissed again, and this time Cat could feel the change in their intentions. Unlike their other kisses, these kisses were meant to incite, to stir, to entice. These kisses reached into her soul, squeezed her heart, ignited her passion. She closed her eyes tightly, concentrating on the sensations. Each kiss melded into the next one, wet and deep and languid. They had all the time in the world—their entire lifetimes if she had any say about it.

Behind her eyelids, Cat saw flashes of light, the explosions of fireworks echoing in her ears. It was all background noise, though. Her thudding heart drowned out the New Year’s celebration, and superseded its symbolism with the importance of having Kara in her arms. She didn’t need to open her eyes to know the woman kissing her was the most exquisite masterpiece, the most profound landscape she wished to explore.

Cat pulled away to explore Kara’s neck, stalling over Kara’s thundering pulse and nipping at it before sucking underneath her chin. She licked the area, humming as she slid her lips up Kara’s jaw line. Remembering how sensitive Kara’s ears were, Cat sucked on the lobe before licking inside. She could feel Kara trembling, and Cat capitalized on it by moving her hands over Kara’s breasts lightly. She loved how responsive Kara’s body was. Tight nipples, flushed chest, defined muscles—Kara looked stunning. Cat captured Kara’s lips again, rubbing their tongues together, as she rolled the hard pink nubs between her fingers and pulled lightly. Swallowing Kara’s moans, Cat moved one hand down Kara’s body, fingers outlining abdominal muscles before resting just under her bellybutton.

Kara’s hands distracted her when they swept down her back and stalled on her ass, squeezing and massaging and molding them. This time it was Cat who moaned low in her throat. Kara seemed to know exactly how to touch her.

Cat broke the kiss, pulling back only enough so that she could look into Kara’s darkened eyes. She ran her fingers through Kara’s wetness, Kara’s gasp spurring her on. She explored from clit to opening, spreading the viscous fluid while she took a nipple in her mouth and sucked. As her fingers grazed the engorged nerve center, Cat flicked her tongue over the hardened nipple and pulled on the other nub she continued to manipulate with her fingers. She felt Kara’s body shudder, and Cat repeated her actions again. And again. And again. Each time, Kara shuddered and moaned and whimpered. Each time, Kara moved her body in time with Cat’s ministrations, welcoming the attention and silently asking for more.

“Cat, please.” Kara placed her hand on top of Cat’s and guided it to her opening. “I need you.”

With a nod, Cat sucked on the other nipple and moved her hand to pull and twist and squeeze the other one—swollen and moist from her lingual assault—as she entered Kara with two fingers. She set a quick rhythm, pushing in as far as she could and crooking her fingers as she pulled out with each stroke. Kara’s body was so hot, so vibrant, so in tune with every motion Cat made. Kara pulled Cat toward her with each thrust, and Cat used her knee as leverage against her hand. She could hear Kara panting, feel her body greedily grasping at her fingers. She knew Kara was close, so close, and she wanted to make Kara feel so good, so wanted, so loved. 

“I’m right here, Kara. I’ve got you, and I won’t let you go,” Cat said, her voice relaying how serious she was. Cat was ready for a life with Kara in it. She didn’t need to leave again, didn’t need to sort out her thoughts, didn’t need to determine whether this was a good idea. None of that mattered anymore. All that mattered was that Kara returned her feelings, wanted her, needed her, perhaps even loved her. She knew what her heart wanted, and she refused to waste anymore time. She whispered, “Kara,” and smiled when she felt her body convulse. Cat reveled in the way Kara’s trembling body folded into her, and she made sure to draw out the aftershocks as she slowed down her thrusts and kissed the crook of Kara’s neck. Kara’s arms held her close, and Cat wove her fingers through Kara’s hair, scratching at the base of the neck gently.

The fireworks continued to boom just outside, the celebration for the new year ongoing. Cat closed her eyes as she leaned against Kara, listening to her heart thundering away. She ran her hands through Kara’s hair, content to wait as Kara recovered. 

A gentle hand guided her face upward to meet swollen lips. They kissed and kissed and kissed, and Cat wondered why she had fought these feelings. Kara made her feel safe and warm. Hands wandered up and down her back, skimming and learning her body. Shivering at the sensations, Cat felt her ardor increase as Kara’s touches became more focused.

“Do you trust me?” Kara asked softly against Cat’s lips.

“You know I do.” Their eyes connected, and Cat saw the happiness swimming in bottomless eyes the shade of the Caribbean ocean. She felt a smile crawl over her features and didn’t try to stop it. She felt powerful and elated over what they’d just shared.Hands framed her face before pulling her forward for a scorching kiss that left her breathless. A moment later she was in the air, and Cat squawked in surprise. She reached down and grabbed Kara’s head as her knees were braced on strong shoulders.

“You can hold on to the window frame,” Kara suggested, her arms providing a seat of sorts for Cat’s backside and lower back.

“What are you—” Cat began, only to cut herself off with a loud groan as she felt Kara’s tongue lick her from her opening to her clit. “Shit!” She held onto the window frame and looked down into smoldering eyes. She watched Kara lick her, a rapturous look on her face which made Cat feel weak. After a few more licks, Cat balanced herself better on Kara’s shoulders and lowered one hand to wrap in Kara’s hair. Tilting her pelvis, she undulated in time with each lick, feeling her body being pushed higher and higher. With a high-pitched scream, Cat came, and she rode the waves with her head tilted back and eyes closed. She’d never felt so free before.

Her heart began to slow down, and Cat opened her eyes. She saw the fireworks exploding outside, the sounds crowding into her consciousness. She felt Kara adjust her hands so that she was gripping Cat’s waist, but instead of lifting Cat off her shoulders, she tilted Cat’s hips up and entered her with her tongue. 

Gasping at the incredible sensation of being filled, Cat thrust her body forward, pulling Kara’s hair as she moved against her. Heat rolled through her, beads of perspiration forming at the base of her neck and the small of her back. The feeling of Kara’s tongue moving in and out of her incomprehensibly fast, touching her so intimately, drove Cat crazy. It was like nothing she’d ever experienced. She found her rhythm and grunted with each thrust, each movement of that tongue deep within her, each push inside and momentary withdrawal. She could see the orgasm on the horizon, and Cat focused on her goal. 

Although she hadn’t realized it at first, Cat was spouting out words, nearly incomprehensible, as she was swept away with passion. The one constant, though, was Kara’s name. She chanted it among expletives and whimpers and exclamations and moans. Kara was her constant. Kara was what it all came back to. Kara was who she wanted and needed and loved to distraction.

The sound of fireworks became louder and faster, exploding one after the other, loud and bright. It was the fireworks’ finale, lighting up the sky and heralding new beginnings. 

“Kara. Ohh. You feel incredible. Kara! Kara! Kara!” Cat could feel her body coiling tight, ready to explode. As the first wave of rapture crashed over her, Cat cried out, “Yes! Yes! Kara!” She felt her body rip apart, the pleasure rippling through her, louder and brighter than any fireworks lit that night to celebrate the New Year. She was torn apart and stitched back together, and Cat could be happier. As her body, spent and sated, grew boneless, she felt strong arms wrap around her before gently depositing her on the bed. She felt the bed dip next to her, and Cat turned to drape herself across Kara’s warm body as she continued to pant. 

They lay on the bed, arms wrapped around each other. Once Cat’s breathing was back to normal, she asked, “Can you stay?”

“Yes.”

Smiling, Cat closed her eyes to rest for a few minutes. She wanted so much to explore Kara’s body, but what Kara had done to her had worn her out in the best possible way. She sighed, not able to remember the last time she felt so content.

“Would you like some champagne?” 

Cat barely heard the soft words, recognizing that despite her wishes, she was on the verge of falling asleep. “Mmm, I’d love some.” She shifted off of Kara, reluctant to lose the closeness but knowing it was temporary. 

“Here you go,” Kara said, holding a filled flute of champagne. 

Taking a sip, Cat’s eyes fluttered closed. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the drink was chilled. “Thank you.” She propped herself against several pillows, and watched as a few stray fireworks burst in the sky. The finale was over, but it seemed some celebrants had a few more they were intent on igniting. 

A gentle breeze from the open balcony helped to cool Cat’s body, the drying perspiration causing her to shiver. She looked up when she felt a sheet being pulled over her legs. Quirking her lips, Cat pulled it up to her waist and folded her arms loosely over it while she continued to sip her champagne.

“Hm. You’ve always been my secret weapon. My guardian angel. What did I ever do to deserve you?” Cat mused, moving the crystal glass against her lower lip slowly. She looked over at Kara, who sat similarly with the sheet draped across her lap and a glass of champagne in her hand. Her hair was tousled, eyes bright, lips swollen, and face flushed. She was gorgeous. 

“Everything. You showed me that it was okay to be different. That I didn’t have to be normal. Cat,” Kara said as she twisted around and tangled their fingers together. “The gifts I’ve given you and the ones you’ll receive over the next few days, they don’t even scratch the surface of what you deserve. I tried to give you things that reflect your achievements, your interests, your tastes, and your beauty. I see so much strength in you. Such deep passion for what you love. But no gift will ever be enough because you are priceless to me.”

Cat was struck speechless, and she shook her head, forehead crinkling as she thought about Kara’s words. It confounded her that Kara placed her on such a high pedestal, and it scared her. “Kara, I’m just a woman. I’m by no means perfect, as you should know, and I make mistakes.”

“I know, Cat. No one’s perfect. Please give me a chance. Give us a chance.”

Cat leaned in and delivered a soft kiss. She looked into soft eyes and asked, “That was my New Year’s resolution, and you can’t copy it. What do you want for the New Year?”

Kara giggled. “Your kisses.”

Cat leaned in and delivered a longer, less chaste kiss. “That’s all?”

“Um, your touch?”

Smirking, Cat ran her hand over rippling stomach muscles, circled a quickly-hardening nipple, and pulled on an earlobe. “Anything else?” she asked, her voice husky as she saw how Kara’s body reacted.

“Your love?” Kara answered, her voice soft and eyes uncertain.

“Oh, Kara,” Cat said. She cupped a cheek and gazed into those blue, blue eyes. “You have it.” She took Kara’s flute and placed it with hers on the bedside dresser before moving to lie on top of the beautiful hero and delivering a heartfelt kiss. “You have it.”


End file.
